The First Learned
by mynameisofnoimportance
Summary: Hikaru accepts a challenge to protect a fellow student at Argent University, but the fight may prove more difficult than he expects.


As dawn tentatively enveloped Argent University, when even the birds nestled in the eaves of the bell tower were blinking the sleep out of their eyes, Hikaru Sorayama was already wide awake. Hikaru was fond of using the mornings to exercise before the day began in earnest. He usually had full run of the spacious campus so early, but on this particular morning, he heard heated yelling between two purple robed mages echoing across the courtyard. Hikaru's curiosity got the better of him, and he moved closer to inspect the argument.

The shorter of the two mages said, "I won't accept this. I'll bring the matter to Lavanina if I have to."

The taller one snorted. "Do you think she'll pay attention to such a petty issue? Besides, if you even try, I'll be sure to make it the last act of your academic career."

The two men hadn't noticed Hikaru approach, so they jumped when he spoke. "Sorry gentlemen, I couldn't help but listen in. What's going on?"

The taller one waved Hikaru away dismissively. "This doesn't concern you."

But the shorter mage said, "This human rasp stole my research."

Hikaru said, "Wow, is that true?"

The taller mage replied, "Even if it is, what are you going to do about it?

Hikaru took a moment, and then snapped his fingers when an idea hit him. "Let's have a duel. If you did steal his research, my reward for winning will be its return."

The mages' eyes widened, and then the taller one burst out laughing. "You cannot be serious."

Hikaru could hardly blame them for their skepticism. Argent University fostered a spirit of competition, and duels had a tendency to be messy. Even the dueling club's president was known for being a real hothead. But Hikaru wasn't one to ignore such a flagrant injustice, despite the risk.

The taller mage, who discerned that Hikaru wasn't joking, said, "Fine. When are we dueling and what do I get for winning?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I'll leave it up to you."

The taller man smirked and said, "You, my friend, are crazy. But I accept. I'll send the details within a few days."

The taller man walked away, leaving Hikaru with the shorter mage who said, "What possible reason can you have had for doing that?"

"I don't really think I need a reason to help somebody."

After saying, "I didn't ask for your help," the mage left.

Hikaru muttered, "Cheerful fellow," and promptly continued his jog around the campus.

Four days later, Hikaru had forgotten about the duel. He was enjoying the sharp rays of the midday sun, happy to have a break from dreary classrooms. Lately, he'd been trying to formulate a new style of fighting that could be eminently versatile, but it kept eluding him. Hikaru's respite was interrupted by a stranger handing him a letter. The missive contained the details of the duel.

Apparently, the name of the challenged mage was Baerch. Hikaru skimmed over the portion of the letter which described Baerch's proposed reward. It was something about Hikaru being a test subject for planar studies. It sounded dangerous, but reneging on a formally issued duel was at best a loss of face, and at worst a career ending move. Hikaru wasn't worried about losing, although he did consider the possibility when he noted the time of the duel. He had to fight at midnight.

"His choice of time isn't a coincidence."

Hikaru looked over his shoulder and saw the shorter mage that he was fighting for. Hikaru extended his hand and said, "I didn't catch your name the other day. I'm Hikaru."

The mage limply shook Hikaru's hand and said, "Zex. I already learned your name. I've been doing my research on you, as has Baerch. He discovered that you're half light elemental."

"My parentage isn't exactly a secret."

Zex sighed. "It's all pointless. He'll be using my research in the fight."

"What did you make anyway?"

"A barrier comprised of a web of shifting planar energies that protects against forces both mystical and physical."

Hikaru whistled. "Sounds impressive."

"You have no idea."

"Well don't fret too much, I'll probably win."

Zex shook his head and walked away. Hikaru returned to his musings. After all, he had time to kill.

Hikaru spent the day conserving energy. He had trained to compensate for his nature, but nights still hit him hard. When the sun set, his eyelids drooped. He was craving sleep badly in a few hours. When he arrived at the dueling grounds near midnight, Hikaru felt like he hadn't slept in a couple of days.

The dueling area was located outside on a barren stretch of earth lit by cold mystical light. A small crowd had gathered, including a despondent Zex. As Hikaru stepped into the chalk dueling ring, Baerch said, "Shall we dispense with the pleasantries and get this over with?"

Hikaru stifled a yawn. "Fine with me."

The shield was impressive, but not to the degree that Zex believed it to be. From his initial strikes, Hikaru intuited that he could propel a rock with enough force to pierce it. At least, that would be an option during the day. The night sapped Hikaru of the vitality he needed to brute force his way through the barrier. That was the bad news.

The good news was that Baerch was a terrible shot. Unfortunately, Hikaru was going to run out of stamina before Baerch ran out of mana. As Hikaru dodged a bolt of planar energy, a plan started to formulate in his mind. He needed fire for his idea to work, but there were no sources of heat available that were sufficient to draw from. Hikaru was about to scrap the plan when he caught sight of red headed salvation out of the corner of his eye. Kallistar Flarechild had arrived.

She was late, but the infamous dueling club president never missed a match if she could help it. Hikaru didn't think she'd mind if he borrowed a bit of her overabundant energy. Hikaru launched sand into the barrier to block his opponent's vision, and quickly closed the distance. He pulled back his right hand and filled it with heat.

But Hikaru wasn't trying to punch his way through the shield. He made contact with the very tips of his fingers, and willed the heat he'd been storing to exit forcefully as a flame jet. The fire penetrated, causing a cascade effect that shattered the entire barrier.

Baerch yelped as his robes caught fire. He stumbled out of the arena circle and rolled until the flames were extinguished. Hikaru offered a hand which Baerch hesitantly accepted. As he hauled him up, Hikaru said, "If you give back Zex's research, I won't let anyone know what you did. Try to stand on your own merits from now on."

Baerch nodded and shuffled away. Meanwhile, Zex ran over and said, "That was incredible! How can I repay you?"

Hikaru replied, "No need. I've been trying to craft a new way of fighting, and this was the breakthrough I needed to discover the first portion. The first of Four Fists."


End file.
